


Vert pomme

by Les_Chats_Anonymes



Series: Défis pour se remettre à l'écriture [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_Chats_Anonymes/pseuds/Les_Chats_Anonymes
Summary: Pour vous deux, qui m'avez touché au plus profond de mon cœur.





	Vert pomme

**Author's Note:**

> Pour vous deux, qui m'avez touché au plus profond de mon cœur.

**Après avoir esquissé plusieurs stratégies dans son esprit, il les abandonna.** Il savait qu’il perdrait. Il n’avait pas d’autre choix que se laisser capturer. Inutile de perdre de l’énergie et surtout de l’espoir vainement. Il baissa la tête et attendit. Un coup, la lumière bleue de la Pokéball qui s’ouvrît…

Au bout de presque une minute, toujours rien. Il dressa les oreilles. S’il ne pouvait voir ce qu’il se passait, il pouvait l’entendre. Aucun bruit, comme s’il était à nouveau seul. La solitude ne plaisait pas, mais elle valait mieux que son ancienne situation et celle à laquelle il avait échappé — du moins, pour le moment. Il attendit encore. Lorsqu’il fut sûr d’être hors de danger, il retourna se cacher dans les fourrés. Le Bois aux Chênes n’avait rien d’appréciable pour lui qui avait toujours vécu dans les villes, mais il n’avait nulle part où aller. À défaut d’un lit douillet, les feuilles lui convenaient.

Ses journées se passaient ainsi : il se promenait dans le bois, il chassait pour se nourrir, il fuyait les dresseurs. Et ils étaient nombreux. Surtout nombreux à vouloir le capturer. Croiser un Évoli « sauvage » avec un tel pelage argenté était un fait exceptionnel, plus particulièrement un Évoli suffisamment entraîné pour pouvoir affronter des champions d’Arène. La belle époque…

Des bruits de pas. Évoli secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser les pensées. Il se faufila dans les fourrés et se fit tout petit. Divers sons lui parvinrent, qu’il eut du mal à identifier. Il sentit une odeur agréable, qui lui était étrangement familière. De la nourriture pour Pokémon. Oui. Celle que lui offrait son ancien maître. Timidement, Évoli sortit la tête des fourrés. Il avait faim. La chasse n’avait pas été fructueuse depuis quelques jours et il ne put résister. Il se fia à son odorat pour avancer. Il s’interrompit soudainement. Une autre odeur, familière également, lui parvint.

— Je te veux aucun mal, dit une voix douce. Viens manger.

Évoli reconnut le dresseur de la veille. Celui qui était parti sans le capturer alors qu’il avait l’occasion de le faire. Méfiant, il recula de quelques pas.

— Tu préfères que je te laisse seul avec Noctali ? demanda la voix. Il te protégera.

Le protéger ? Le dresseur à la voix douce s’éloigna et Noctali ronronna. Évoli décida que, comme la veille, il n’avait pas le choix. Refuser pareille offrande alors qu’il était affamé…

Tous les jours, le dresseur revint avec Noctali, et tous les jours, il nourrit Évoli. Le dresseur finit par s’asseoir à côté d’eux et discuter. Il raconta ses aventures à Évoli. Quand un autre dresseur approchait, il lui disait qu'Évoli lui appartenait. Pour le protéger, encore, ou parce qu’il considérait réellement le posséder ? Comptait-il conclure ces rencontres quotidiennes par un lancer de Pokéball ? Au fond… Évoli n’attendait-il pas que ça ?

Se cacher, fuir, survivre… Il ne voulait plus. Il ne pouvait plus combattre, à cause d’une cécité fulgurante, causée par une attaque mal placée… Si son ancien maître l’avait immédiatement abandonné, considérant qu'Évoli lui était dorénavant inutile, en était-il de même pour ce dresseur ? Il paraissait si attentionné… Il avait pris soin de lui sans jamais rien lui demander en retour.

Une fois la gamelle terminée, Évoli s’approcha lentement du dresseur. Du bout du nez, il chercha sa main, ou son sac, quelque chose à toucher. Il voulait lui montrer qu’il était prêt. Prêt à rejoindre une nouvelle équipe. Soudainement, quelque chose se produisit. Évoli se sentit étrange. Il sentit son corps devenir chaud. Quand il reprit son était normal, il avait la sensation d’avoir changé. Sa queue était différente, ses oreilles aussi, et il sentit une nouvelle force se déverser en lui.

Avant qu’il eût réellement le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le dresseur l’attrapa, lui enfila un collier avec une rapidité déconcertante et dit d’une voix froide :

— Je l’ai. Il a évolué comme vous le souhaitiez, Monsieur. Sa fourrure vert pomme va faire un tabac…

**Author's Note:**

> Phrase imposée pour débuter le récit : « Après avoir esquissé plusieurs stratégies dans son esprit, il les abandonna. » ( _Log Horizon_ de Mamare Touno)  
>  Contrainte de temps : trente minutes pour écrire


End file.
